


Climbing High

by sadtimesbabey



Series: Random One Shots I Think Of [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Suicide, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtimesbabey/pseuds/sadtimesbabey
Summary: A panicked phone call changes the life of one Emerson Mudge.
Series: Random One Shots I Think Of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Climbing High

**Author's Note:**

> BRIDGE IS MADE UP AND TW THERE IS SLURS AND TRANSPHOBIA AND ATTEMPTED SUCIDE STAY SAFE

_“911 what’s your emergency?”_

_”Oh my god, please hurry there’s someone standing at the very top of Kentucky Bridge, please hurry!”  
_

* * *

**ONE HOUR EARLIER (12:37 pm)**

Emerson gritted his teeth. He was currently in his AP music theory class, one of his favorite classes, yet he was having the worst time of his life. There was a substitute today so she called out his dead name, causing snickers to ring throughout the class. Then, the major project there were halfway through got canceled, money cuts, and he had an hour left.

”So, _Susanne_ , get any new skirts? Oh wait, you can’t. You fucking depressed cutting _tranny_.” Someone hissed in his ear, Emerson didn’t have the energy to see who it was. All he did was roll his eyes, out his headphones on and played his playlist, _Sweet Cis Teen_ by Dazey and the Scouts playing. The bully sneered and yanked his headphones out of his ear and threw them on the floor. When Emerson when to pick them up the little bitch slammed his head onto the ground with his foot. Emerson kept his head down for a couple minutes, noting the blood dripping from his eyebrow, he must’ve hit his head harder than he thought. The final string however, was when he said “I bet your dear old Lili would be so disappointed in you.”

Something inside him snapped, Emerson shot up and slowly out his phone in his bag and zipped it up before turning to face the bully, it being Jake, childhood bully and tormentor. “And I bet your mother is disappointed that she had you.” He remarked, smirking when Jake turned red, neither of them acknowledged the growing crowd of music students, the substitute unaware. “Why you little fucking faggot!” Jake practically yelled before throwing a heavy uppercut onto Emerson’s jaw. The substitute shot up, and quickly dialed for the campus police, it was known for Jake to cause serious injury. However, Emerson didn’t care. He just shrugged and began to walk away, before turning and standing in the desk, all before drop kicking Jake in his pitiful, ugly, acne scar ridden face. All Emerson could think of was throwing punches to Jake, barely noticing when Officer Reyes pulled him off and aggressively led him to the principles office, him holding his bag.

Emerson looked at the clock, 12:56. He scowled as he was dropped in front of the office, his hands in cuffs. “Ms. Mudge, Principle Duce is ready to see you.” One of the destroyer lady’s said, eyeing him suspiciously. Emerson sighed and stood, yanking his shoulder out of Officer Reyes’ grip.

Inside the office the principle was sat, looking _very_ disappointed. “Ms. Mudge, this is your third fight this month. Your second one having you in cuffs.” He stated

”Yeah well maybe if Reyes didn’t put cuffs on me I’d only have three fights.” He scowled. “And can I please have them off, it’s not like I can do anything.” He mumbled, giving a small nod when Officer Reyes did so.   
“One more fight and you’re expelled Ms. Mudge.” Dude said condescendingly “I’m going to need to call your parents. Why do you even do these fights? You’re a smart young woman, a strong career in front of you, and you're gonna need to settle down soon.” He stated not noticing that as he said that Emerson gritted his teeth and gripped his bag.

Emerson took a breath. “Well maybe, _Principle Duce_ , if I was treated with respect in this school I wouldn’t fight. Maybe, if people actually called me by my name, didn’t act sexist, or actually paid attention to the students I wouldn’t fight.” He growled, standing “Maybe, if your stupid employees saw how much anyone who’s different gets tormented or how they see the struggle and offered niceness, instead of detentions and scoldings, then I wouldn’t fight!” He yelled “Maybe if you treated me like the male I am I wouldn’t fucking fight!” Emerson punched the wall, threw his bag over his shoulder and sprinted out if the school, gone within minutes.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY, 1:29**

Officer Reyes was at lunch with his boyfriend, complaining. “I just don’t understand how one kid has so much rage.” He sighed “Or how he can run so fast. He was gone in like two seconds. It’s crazy. Like yeah, I understand, no one calls him by his name and he’s bullied but how many times am I gonna have to cuff him?!” He groaned 

TK chuckled “Well, until he graduates I guess.”   
They talk for a while, TK having a shift at 2.

* * *

**CURRENTLY, 2:11**

_“911 what’s your emergency?”_

_”Oh my god, please hurry there’s someone standing at the very top of Kentucky Bridge, please hurry!”_

_“Ma’am what do you mean at the very top?”_

_”I mean that they must have climbed the edges and is standing on one of the poles! Hurry!”_

_”Of course ma’am, people are in their way.”_

* * *

As the truck made it way to the bridge it became known that this was a critical situation. Marian, Mateo, Judd, and TK were to try and set up a net, Owen helping. While Paul was to go up on the ladder and try to coax them down.

Soon they arrived and quickly got to work. Emerson turned his head when he heard the truck approach, watching them get some sort of netting out and as someone was raised up in the ladder.   
“Hello, my name is Paul, what’s yours.” The mysterious mad asked 

“Emersno.” He mumbled 

“Well Emerson, wanna fell me why you’re balancing at the very top of a bridge?”

Emerson snorted “As if you’d understand.” He scowled and rubbed at his wrists 

“Did you get hurt? And try me.” He shrugged 

“Got cuffed again today, apparently starting fights isnt good. And fine, don’t get mad when you don’t understand thoug.” He mumbled, giving Oaul a short yet detailed account of his day, going even to tell him about his dysphasia and abusive parents, along with his girlfriend who had killed herself a few months prior.

Paul was silent for a moment and Emerson took that silence as confusion “See I told you, you wouldn’t understand.” He mumbled 

“Well from one trans man to another I’m gonna say it gets better. And despite the hardship eventually you’ll become the best version of yourself and thrive.”   
Emerson was shocked “You’re trans?” He asked 

Paul nodded “Yup. And if you come down I could talk to my boss and we can figure something out with your parents.”

Emerson thought for a moment and shook his head “No Paul, that you though. You’re amazing.” He said before giving a mock salute and leaned back, falling into the icy depths. However, unbeknownst to him, the netting was set up. When he hit the netting and not the icy waters he broke, tears fell down his cheeks and angry, sad sobs ripped through his body. Unaware to Marian and TK pulling him to in the bridge and leading him to the paramedics.


End file.
